Although the purists in the golf community insist that the only way to properly play golf is to carry the golf bag, either personally or through the use of a caddy, many golfers prefer to use carts to transport the golf bags and associated equipment. While traditional (two-person) powered riding carts are required by many courses, a great number of players desire to gain the exercise benefits of walking during the round, without carrying the bag and equipment. For this reason walking carts are popular. However, another option exists; for a single-person powered bag cart upon which the golfer may ride. This could be either a sit-down cart or a standing cart, with the standing cart being much more compact.
While there have been attempts in the past to construct a standing riding cart, none have made any significant impact on the market.
Nonetheless, demand continues for more compact, more stable, more convenient and lighter golf bag carts.